Various methods have been used to control access to information stored on data storage devices such as CDs, DVDs, floppy disks, and so forth. Methods of controlling access to information are utilized, for various reasons including, for example, to limit unauthorized access to copyrighted information. Such methods may involve requiring the use of access codes provided, e.g., on data storage device packaging in order to read information from a data storage device, or erasing data or preventing reading of data from a data storage device following reading of the device.